Salazar Slytherin
by Alecksander
Summary: Summary: Salazar Slytherin co-founder of Hogwarts, Potions master, Dark wizard, but what else? What is behind the Slytherin Common Room? What really happened? I hate summaries. Read the sneak peak for more of what I mean!


Aleck: Hey! Hey! Everyone!! Look what I have! This is a little preview for a story that I have running around my head. I'm not sure if I'm going to write it though. I want to hear what you have to say. I need 50 reviews before I make a decision so you better tell you friends to read and review!

Summary: Salazar Slytherin; co-founder of Hogwarts, Potions master, Dark wizard, but what else though? What is behind the Slytherin Common Room? What really happened? (I hate summaries. Read the sneak peak for more of what I mean!)

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish it was. I LOVE Sal! WOOT

* * *

Salazar Slytherin did not care for people. They were all suffering from lack of intelligence and horrible manners in day to day life. They killed, abused, raped, and suffered endlessly. All of this was their own fault but they also blamed others with no thought of remorse. They were mammals given too much power and pleased themselves with trying to seize more over their fellow man. How this made sense, he didn't know. All that mattered was he didn't like them, but he knew how to survive among them.

The corridors of one of the first schools for young wizards and witches was filled with stuttering fools who all needed to be locked in cages and put into a zoo. 'Look at the idiot mother! He's just like me!' Salazar snorted and swept past a group of terrified looking first years. He cast them a disdainful look, knowing that they would fall upon themselves, trying to get away from the most feared founder as quickly as possible.

As he searched idly for a source of entertainment, he found the school considerably lacking. The students were all studying and chattering away in their form of imbecilic language, talking about rumors that would soon be all over the school, if they weren't already. This was hardly an entertainment that he could find himself acting in. He may be able to put up a good impression but that didn't mean he wanted his IQ to go down. The other founders and professors seemed lacking as they preferred more kindly company, which Salazar would never say was himself.

'Perhaps I'll have more luck in the library, where few are.' He went towards the great staircases that had thrilled the student populace when they had first arrived. They moved and changed courses, rarely having any pattern to their movement. Salazar sent a mental note to the school around him and a path was stretched before him to make his way to the room of knowledge.

Inside students filled parchment with notes and boys kept a respected distance from the girls. They knew if they were caught doing anything less than honorable, there would be consequences they would not be willing to pay. One young man sidled too close to a young female and Salazar smirked as he made his way to stand behind them, casting a forbidding shadow. The young man looked up, unconcerned.

The founder watched with sadistic pleasure as the male's eyes widened and he heard an audible gulp. "I hope for your sake that my eyes deceive me, although the possibility is unlikely. Tell me the truth." His voice was silk over a goblin blade. Beautiful, but dangerous.

The young Gryffindor, as he could see the patch on his robes, shook like a leaf in a storm and licked hastily at his lips. "U-u-uh." Another gulp. "I-I-I-I was j-just h-helping her with h-her ho-homework." A third gulp and Salazar's evil smirk widened.

"Wrong answer."

A deft movement with his right hand sent the student flying across the room and knocking into one of the many book cases, making the expensive tombs fall to the floor. The young boy didn't get up and Salazar's dark eyes turned to the young girl. "Take him to the infirmary."

The brunette looked up at her founder and nodded quickly before running to the fool and levitating him from the room. He watched them go with little interest. He did this much too often to be worried about the careless child. He would be back in classes tomorrow and with much more respect for space.

* * *

So? What did you think? Should I write it? I need everyone's opinion here. Remember, 50 reviews before I do anything!

Review?!

-Aleck


End file.
